365 Days
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Gunther fall in love with Cece and ask Rocky's help and her advices, to win Cece. Inspired in 365 Days by Victorious.


Ding Dong...

Rocky heard her doorbell singing and woke up a bit groggy. Sure, because someone knocking on your door at 3:04 a.m. is very,very normal. She almost came back to sleep,but opened the door anyways. She saw Gunther,in his pajamas,with his slippers. All wet, because was raining.

"Gunther?"

"Hello,Rocky. Don't push me out of your house,I need your help."

"You ran all the way from you house to come here,because you needed your enemy's help?"

"Yes."

"You tried Tinka?"

"She slapped me."

"Wow. What do you need?"

"Your help. I fell for Cece. I want her all to myself."

"You are trying to trick her and you're asking my help?"

"No! I fell in love with her and now I want to be with her! Please,help me!"

"Fine,fine!" She sighed. "I'll make us a hot cocoa."

He sat down and she made them a hot cocoa.

"Do you have any talent?"

"Yeah...I can compose." He said cockily.

"You're lying,right?" She asked.

"No. I helped Ty in one of his 112 compositions."

"Oh. What music?"

"My Love."

"But that's his first and best music."

"Well,I had to convince him."

"What do you mean?"

"When Ty discovered he wanted to be a rapper, he said he couldn't because he had to be a doctor. But I told him that he couldn't be what his dad wanted, but what himself wanted. If he wanted to be a rapper,he had to be this. So,to convince him,I wrote the music,then he told his dad,and all."

"Wow."

"Now,how do I make her fall for me?"

"Well...Send her flowers,chocolate boxes,sweet notes..."

"And if sh-"

"She doesn't like it? You can write a song for her."

"Okay."

"So...How did you fell for Cece?"

"I don't know..Was so...All of a sudden."

"You guys would absolutely make a cute couple."

"I know! I'm hot."

"Gunther..."

"What?"

"Your selfishness."

"Oh..So...She's hot!"

"Come on!"

"We're hot?"

"No! Cece doesn't like when a guy don't compliments her, or when he even doesn't tell her the truth."

"Fine!"

* * *

"Aww, Rocky!" Cece said as they entered the school and Cece saw a bouquet in her locker.

"Look at these!" Cece 'awwed'.

"What?"

"Someone gave me roses!" Cece exclaimed. "They're red..And they smell good. Who gave me?"

"I don't know...Maybe a secret admirer!" Rocky said and laughed awkwardly.

"Aww,I loved them." She breathed the roses scent. She looked at the roses again and saw a card.

* * *

_'These flowers are red and smell good as your hair. They also makes everything look more beautiful,just as you._

_P.S:. From someone who can't simply get you out of it's head.'_

* * *

She smiled and breathed the flower's scent again.

Gunther was watching from his locker,and the only thought running through his head was that Cece looked like an angel when she was smelling the roses.

She smiled to herself and Rocky was behind her, making positive signals to Gunther.

* * *

"She loved the roses!" Rocky screamed as Gunther entered her apartment.

"I saw her flawless face. She made me melt."

"Aww. Tomorrow is going to be..."

"Chocolate boxes."

"Oh. She loves chocolate with milk or red fruits, or coconut."

"I'll make all of them."

"Make? Do you cook?"

"Yes,I'm the best."

"We'll see,Hessenheffer."

* * *

Cece and Rocky entered the school and sat in the bench. Suddenly, a little kid walked over to them and gave Cece a little box, with a heart format,full of chocolates in different formats. The little boy said:

"A tall guy told me to give it for you."

"Who it was?" Cece asked.

"First of all,I don't know and he told me not to tell you. Even if I did...Come on,he payed me 100 dollars not to tell you."

Cece smiled and the kid walked away. Rocky looked at Gunther,who was in his locker,and silently cursed him for being so smart.

"Rocky,look at these! They're so good!" She gave one to Rocky.

Rocky loved it,and quietly looked at Gunther,making positive signals.

"Look! It has a note in the lower part." Cece said.

Cece took it and started to read.

* * *

_'I could've put 200 sacks of sugar in these chocolates,but they're not as sweet as you. _

_P.S:. From someone who could wake you up with kisses every single day.'_

* * *

Cece 'awwed' and fake-cried. "Where have this 'prince' been?"

"Closer than you thought." Rocky whispered. Cece looked at her suspiciously and confused,but shrugged.

* * *

"She loved the chocolates,so did I! They were...different! And immediately melt in my mouth!"

"I told you I was going to rock!"

"You did." He smiled. "So,what's next?"

"Well,the next is the sweet notes and tomorrow is the music."

"You wrote already?"

"Yes,you want to see?"

"Yeah!"

"Here."

He took the paper out of his bag and gave it to Rocky.

"Wow." She said as she read the lyrics. "She'll love it."

"I hope. I had to work really hard."

"How much time did it took?"

"1-2 hours."

"How so fast?"

"I just wrote what I feel."

"She'll love it."

"Like I said before,I hope."

* * *

"Look Rocky! A note!" Cece said as she entered the school with Rocky.

"Uuh,read it!"

* * *

_'Cece, there's so much I want to tell to you. I really like you and I had never been...you know,supporting these cheesy things. But when I fell for you,the only thing that I thought was the most corny thing I had ever heard:  
Violets are purple,  
Skies are blue,  
You don't know how is it hard  
To live without you.  
I seriously think that you got me good. I am seeing the look on your face now. And you look like an angel.'_

* * *

Cece turned around looking for someone,but stopped. She didn't see anyone besides herself and Rocky.  
Cece smiled to herself. It was hard not to.

* * *

"You really got her good. She can't stop smiling." Rocky exclaimed to Gunther.

"Really?!" He tried to pretend not to be so excited. "I mean,I knew it."

"Come on, you can scream like a little girl,it's just me and you here."

"I'm so excited! I really can't wait till I'll have Cece on my arms and kiss her."

"Yeah...But she's my sister..Don't hurt her!"

"I love her."

"I thought you liked her."

"It's stronger than that."

"Aww..."

* * *

"Hello,I'm Gunther Hessenheffer and all the students of John Hughes School,please go to outside." Gunther said through the speakers, making his voice be heard by the whole school. The students started walking outside.

"Wow,Gunther may have something really important to say." Cece said and Rocky nodded. They went to the high-kind-of-Victorious-stage-thing.

"I'm here to sing a music that I wrote to this girl. I love her ans she's very important for me."

He started singing.

* * *

_Monday, well baby I fell for you_

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song_

_Wednesday, I wait outside your door_

_Even though I know it's wrong_

_Seven days a week every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from_

_Shouldn't feel this way but I gotta say_

_Baby gotta let you know_

_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_Baby 'till you believe_

_It's not just a phase_

_How can I get it through_

_You're the one I can't lose_

_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways_

_To get to you_

_To get to you, you, you, you baby_

_Every second, every tic-tic of the clock_

_I want you all to myself_

_Every second, every tic-tic of the clock_

_I just can't help myself_

_Feeling kinda guilty but girl I can't stop_

_I don't want nobody else, no one else, no one else_

_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways_

_To get to you_

* * *

Gunther went downstairs and saw Cece. Cece walked to him and smiled.

"The girl must have loved the song."

"I don't know. I didn't ask her yet."

"Well,ask her,then."

"Okay...Here it goes. Cecelia, did you like the song I wrote for you?"

"Yes. Yes,Gunther. I did."

She hugged him.

He hugged back. "Why don't you look surprised?"

"Because a bird told me."

"Who?" He looked behind Cece and saw Rocky. "Rocky." He whispered.

"Yeah. But I was suspicious. When you told me in that note that you were seeing the look on my face,I turned around,and you were the only one who was looking at me. She smiled. "But I loved the song. And you honestly think that I look like an angel?"

"Yes. You look like an angel. I like to believe you're my angel. I love you."

"Me too."

He pulled her closer to him by her waist and kissed her. She slowly kissed back and when they pulled away she was blushing.

"It was my first kiss." She said softly.

"Was your first kiss good?" He asked.

"Yes,the best. But I still don't know how to do it."

"Don't worry...We have the whole night to practice." He said and they smiled to each other.


End file.
